Alpha Stigma
by BigMasetheDon
Summary: The Alpha Stigma is known as a trait which happens in a rare few humans with able to analyses and understand all gen, nin, and taijutsu and is usually activated by the death of a loved one or in this case the beatings and abuse from a certain village. Watch Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze go from zero to hero. GODLIKE later maybe harems Sasuke and civilian counsel bashing maybe NARU/MULTI
1. The Incident

_Look like this is the end_

 _I wonder if I ever deserves to live_

 _Maybe this is for the best_

 _Who know maybe I get to see Mom and Dad_

 _Maybe they love me_

 _….. Who am I kidding I'm alone always have been always will be_

This is where we find our hero beaten, bloody, and bruise dying like some rat in some back water alley of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Surround by people who think they are honoring Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage.

Little did they know a certain fox along with said hokage and mother of our hero had other plan.

"Kurama I know we havnt been the best of friend but I can't thank you enough. With this seal you will be free from this cage but only if you help our son" said a certain father/hokage

 **"….."**

"Listen with the seal the charka with give he will unlock a kekkei genkai so powerful you won't have to worry able Madara Uchiha control you ever again. With this genkai, this **ALPHA STIGMA** you would make the sharingan look like childs play so please save our s-"

 **"…OK I get it fine I help the ningen but only because if he is weak it messes with my image just implant the memories already so I can nap your presences annoys me. But know this Minato and Kushina Namikaze if the child show he's a bigger ass than HIM, I will kill him, takes his body and destroy this pitiful village. The Human here sicken even me only concerns is money and power and killing the innocents they will rue the day for their ignorants no child has to go through the treatment your son has suffer they WILL pay for this"** says an anger fox

"You have nothing to worry about my little Naru-chan will be an even strong and greater man then his father I know he will do great thing and thank you" whisper Kushina before she place her hand on his nose and disappearing.

"She right just show him the way and he will change the world" says minato before he too disappearing

 **"hmmmmmm"**

-with Naruto-

 _I wish someone can help me even if my life sucks I don't want to die_

 **MAYBE I CAN HELP MY FOOLISH LITTLE HOSTS**

 _W-w-w-who there_

 **SLEEP FOR NOW KIT WE WILL TALK SOON** 10 sec little he pushes his chakra through the seal to alert the 3rd

 **ANBU** says a very anger older Hiruzen Sarutobi the 3rd hokage

SIR

 **ARREST THEM AND SEND THEM TO IBIKI TELL HE TO HAVE FUN WITH THEM.**

 **INU, NEKO TAKE NARUTO TO DR. TOSHAKA TO HEAL HIS WOUNDS**

SIR before taking our young hero.

 _Forgive me Minato, Kushina I have failed your son. I swear to kami I will make this right_

He summon a monkey "Gorria (gorilla) go to myokoku and tell them to give this message to Jiraiya and tell him it is time" telling the monkey before seeing young Naruto.

 _I hope I can make this right._ Says a very tired old man. 

**A/N-** So not bad for a first story. I am open for suggestion for now this story may be over the place because I am writing on a whim. Also I need a beta reader and co-writer so that if school and life get in the way the story can continue. So let me know what you guys thinks and I may be able to add or delete some stuff to the story. TheDon is out til next time :3


	2. Heritage

**A/N: DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY MANGA FROM S-JUMP OR OTHER MAJOR DISTRIBUTION COMPANY**

 **ALSO THANX FOR THE REVIEW BUT I SO NEED A BETA READER TO CHECK MY GRAMMAR I MAYBE AMERICAN BUT MY ENGLISH SUCK LOL**

 **ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY YATTA!**

-INSIDE MINDSCAPE-

"…."

 **"…."**

"….."

 **"…listen kit I know I don't deserve to said this but i'm sor-"**

"you don't have to apologize, you had a chance to be free and you took it, you wanted freedom because of your enslavement to don't worry I forgive you"

 **"….Thanks kit now it time I explain a few detail. One your body malnourished so we have to fix that. Two thanks to your parent you have a few bloodlines, optical, physical, and charka wise both from your namikaze and your uzumaki bloodline. The bloodlines are:**

· **Density bone structure**

· **Godlike charka levels**

· **Meta-human cognitive ability**

· **Strong sense to the 5 major elements**

· **Ability over yin, yang, and yin-yang nature**

· **And more importantly the ALPHA STIGMA**

 **Just to name a few."**

"….OH MY KAMI I'M GOING TO BE A BAMF BY THE TIME I GRADUATE THE ACADEMY THIS IS AWESOME DATTEBAYO but quick question what is an alpha stigma hehehehe"

Cue major sweat-drop

 **"The** **Alpha Stigma** **is known as a trait which happens in a rare few humans across the world. It is the special eye which is able to analyses and understand all jutsu, kekkei genkai or not. It is also possible for the Alpha Stigma to analyses structures around the bearer. The Alpha Stigma is usually activated by the death of a friend or family member or a known despair so great it can cause mental trauma, which usually causes the user to go on a rampage, seeking destruction and death for those around the user. Users seem to have a god-like persona, which has to wreak havoc until either the body burns out and the user kills him/herself, or the Alpha Stigma is crystallized and gouged out. Crystallization occurs by disruption of the user's eyes or mind, which drives the user to the edge of madness and beyond, allowing the crystal to be gouged out.** **Ryner Lute** **is the only case in which a user has been able to return to sanity after going on a rampage. Thanks to me you don't have to go through the severe psychological trauma. However due to the certain situation you are now the only person with it in the world."**

"…" cue big eye and jaw on the floor

 **"Anyway kit you going to have to wake up the old man is here to see you"**

"is there a way for me to come back"

 **"now that we have talked I was able to establish a link to you so I can talk to you from the seal. All you have to do is think it and I can here it"**

"Thanks kyuubi"

 **"Call me Kurama"**

 **-IN NARUTO'S HOSPITAL ROOM-**

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

 _BEEP_

"this should take care of him the counsel would honor me as a hero for killing the demon child hehehe maybe they will build a statue of me in my ho-" never got to finish his state due to a blade coming out of his chest

"ANBU CLEAN UP THIS MESS"

"SIR"

"(sigh) seems like I can catch a break why is it you have to suffer all this pain and torture Naruto-kun"

"so is he going to be alright it been three days since he been in here sensei I thought you said you would take care of him" says an concern but semi-neglectful godfather

"I thought I was but the counsel"

"FUCK THE COUNSEL YOU ARE **HOKAGE** THAT THIS WAS A DICTATORSHIP YOU GOT SOFT OLD MAN START A KAGE FOR FUCKIN KAMI SAKE"

"…." A killer intent so massive vegeta would be proud (A/N no I am not making any crossover but I will use some element from other manga/anime like fate/stay night, dragon ball z, bleach, one piece, etc etc.)

"KAMIDAMMIT Jiraiya looks like I own you my gratitude"

"yea nice too have you back jiji"

…..slowly turning their head they see a smiling Naruto with a shit-eating grin on his face

"Sooooo what I miss old ma-ooofffhhhh" he was saying before a purple neko wearing missile hit him.

"Neko-nii-chan your killing me"

"Sorry ototo just glad you ok"

"hehehehehe you know nothing can keep a good future hokage down" smiling at yugao

"well that is good to hear Naruto cause I have your new trainer here, Naruto meet Jiraiya the Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku, one of the three legendary sannin and my student.

Cue Jiraiya dance and intro

"So kid you said you going to be hokage uh, ready to back it up"

Cue fox-like smirk and evil gleam in his eye


	3. Poll and Notes

OK. So first off I would like to thank everyone who made this story their favorite and following this story, since it my first fic it means a lot. Second to all my haterz a big **UP YOUR BUDDY** you know who you are.

Third some ppl been asking who is on the harem the first two is Hinata and Anko. Hinata because she the only one who was nice to him throughout the whole story only she was shy (I plan to rectify this problem). And Anko because for a female character she is **H.O.T HOT** and she the most underrated (plan to fix this as well). Now I plan to add Tsunade and maybe Mei but it a moot point right now so I need ppl to go my profile and vote for who should be on the harem. 6 choice, 10-12 women **MAX** no if, and or buts.

Lastly thanx to **Sage of the Six Whirlpools** I have a few idea to add to some new factors to the story if you have any ideas and concerns to add to the story that I may have left out I take any suggest post a review or PM me.

Anyway thanks ladies and gentleman TheDon out :3 XO


	4. Enter Lioness

**A/N** so this is the second to last chapter to the intro arc. Yes the chapter will get longer later on and no Naruto will not be God-Like at the start, as the story envolve so will he. I mean come on can't have him super powerful early on it s cliche (think I spelled it right) if you ask me. Oi and the age for being a genin is 15.

Hinata and Anko is set for the harem someone suggest leaving the harem at 6 which was the main idea and two girls as back up have to make this a little realist (hope i spelled that right too)

Next I am **NOT** going to add Tsunade not to the main Harem but she will like a den mother to help the girl and Yes I will de-age Anko and Tsunade. Anko 16 and Tsunade 18 youngest 21 oldest tell me what you think. Also its going to be a Jiranade since I plan to de-age both of them to be like Naruto second parents.

Also feel free to drop some ideas in the comments below. Also thanks for all the review good and one bad criticize me my grammar is horrible. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lastly...

Satsuki is in number 1 spot in the harem followed by

Tenten

Fuu

Hana

Shion

Yugao

Ayame

Konan

Yugito

Ino

Temari

Samui

Tsume (I like her)

And Lastly Shizuka

Disclaimer I do not repeat **DO NOT** own Naruto...Hinata does. 

*pant* *drip*

*pant* *drip*

*pant* *drip*

*thump*

 _I'm sorry, I'm Sorry, Mother but I don't think I will make it. It cold and I'm scared. What did I do to deserve for you to leave me? I want to go home, I want to eat your Cinnamon buns and play in the garden. I wanna go home._

Here we find a broken physical and mental Hinata Hyuga, or should we say **EX** -Hyuga bloody, bruise and water on some random ass shore. But the question is how did this situation come to pass?

 _Why Father, Why?_

 **FLASHBACK-Two days ago**

 _Pant_

 _Pant_

 _'I did it, I finally did it. Now it time to move to the next set of katas for the_ Gentle Fist _and finally show Father I am not worthless and win his love and become heir to the clan'_

These was the think of a 6 year old Hinata hyuga. The day was going normal, her father thought she was worthless, her cousin thought fate said she was destine to fail, the main branch despise her, the side branch ignored her, mother worried about her but chose to say nothing in fear of her life, and her sister weeeelllll.

 _Hi loser, see your working hard. I don't know why you even try anymore all you even going to be is my slave serving me tea and banana pudding while I lead the clan your worthless b****h._

Hanabi Hyuga 4 year olds and younger sister of our heroine. Prodigy of the gentle fist for the main house and only second to Neji her adoptive brother/cousin. (Hiashi adopted Neji after Hizashi die) Hanabi was a shoe-in for heir the only thing stopping her was her mother and the fight for the title the two supposed to have at the age of 16/18. Supposed to is the key word.

 _Hanabi-nii-sama, Trash lord Hiashi has requested your presence in the main house practice spar arena, you are to go there at once._

 _Hai_

As the two walk there hinata cant shake this horrible feeling in her head that some life changing experience will happen, little did she know that the feeling she was having was true.

 _(Stare)…(Glare)_

This is what Hanabi and Hinata walked into. Hanabi receive a loving/approving store from her father, while hinata…well you can guess.

 _Hanabi….and Hinata, I call you here so you can finally fight each other for the title of heir to the mightiest and strongest clan in all of konoha, the Hyuga clan. Whoever wins will receive all the blessings and backing of the clan while the other (_ glares strongly at Hinata) _will not only be marked and moving to the branch side of the clan but will be banish from not only our clan but from konoha. So both of you stand across from each other and get into position. HAJIME!_

( **A/N** I'm saving the fight scene for after the intro arc which is this and another chapter so sorry in advance)

( **A/N** also imagine Hinata vs Neji except without her heart imploding)

 _*cough cough* Ahhhhhh_ as Hiashi kicks her in the stomach

 _Pitiful I give you one chance, one, and you_ _ **WASTE IT BY BEING WEAK**_ _Ko go pack her thing and meet us at the west gate in one hour._ As he and the elders with Neji and Hanabi (evil smirk on her face) walks out of the dojo.

Leaving only and sorrowful Hitomi (can't think of a good name for her mother) and a crying hinata weeping only the cold and bloody floor. Hitomi grabs the first aid kit and tends to Hinata cuts and bruises, takes her to the bathhouse and washes her, while hinata lets her lifelessly.

 _Hinata…..I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happen._ (Weeping) _I couldn't protect you. I couldn't stop this from happening. I tried, I tried so hard to stop this my rabenda hime (Lavender princess) but I failed you. Your sister is a spoiled brat, your cousin is a dic-jacka-evil person_ (cue hinata lifeless giggle at her mother attempt to describe neji). _And your_ _ **FATHER**_ _is not the man I married he used to be so full of life and passion, but something changed him. And it got worse when Hizashi died. My Kagayakimasu-Oji (shining prince)._

 _But Kaa-san I thought you said that Hizashi is my f-_

 _He is my kodomo (child) but it is forbidden for you to say that. (Dry chuckle) It funny because Hiashi only became heir because my Kingu lost, on purpose. But my kodomo now that you are banish you can be the one thing I always wanted you to be….Free. Free to live your life, free to live for love, free from our clan….our burdens. So don't cry my Kirakiraboshi (Shining star) mommy will always love you. And who knows maybe I can change the clan from the inside._

After bathing and dressing her wounds Hinata got sealed with the Lease-bird seal (It the caged-bird seals except it only says she in the branch family but limits her seal.)

As she walks pass the gate she looks back and see Hitomi her mother and Shina her aunt lovingly looks at her and mouths good luck before walking away with one last tear falls from her eye.

In the shadows a mummified war-hawk grins while saying- _soon I will have byakugan in root and becoming one step closer to moving Hiruzen from that seat and letting me have the power which was rightfully mine to begin with._

While this happen Hinata feels a shiver go down her spine dreading the storm that headed her way.

 **A/N** Phew two pages of this and you guys want me to work more (tried sigh) well if that what you want then fine I can digs it. Poll is still up til 10/22 after that the harem is set.

Until Next time TheDon Out


	5. Nightmare and the Chance Meeting

**A/N:** So Im late with adding a new chapter...so sue me. From Midterms to job to brat little cousins...Life's a bitch but hi. Anyway last chapter in the Intro Arc the chapter will get longer but not by much it to keep you on our toes and keep you guess. Next is the Training and graduation arc will be a time skip. Anko will be features in the next arc and she is actually younger like 12 to their 6 year in age. Tsunade will be featured with Shizune, Tonton and Jiraiya. It a NaruHinaAnko Harem so dont be surprise when it mainly them in some chapter. Also Hinata is not the shy girl everyone thinks she is. And if your wonder if it seems unreal just remember that they are trained to be killers at a young age so...Enjoy the chapter!

-Unknown Location in the Land of Fire-

It been a little over a week since the former hyuga was banish from her home clan. A little over an hour on the road our young heroine happen to stumble across a cavern with an elderly couple inside.

The couple happen to be a pair of nomads who made a living becoming traveling merchants who travel from the land of wind to the land of lightning giving fair prices to anyone willing to pay from shinobi to bandits. The couple was nice enough to give Hinata a ride with them and give her a supply of food and a sleeping bag for the young girl while they travel.

The trip had nothing note worth to talk about other than coming across a few bandits here and there needing medical supply and this old pair of bounty hunter who ask for duct tape and oil and feather while his partner kept asking him can he have sacrifices for jashin. That was before his partner knocked him out tied him up in duct tape and poured oil and feathers on him before thanking the couple and dragging his partner away. Hinata and the couple parted way at a fork in the road.

On the left lead to Suna while the one on the right leads to a small fishing town that is by a river that leads to the ocean in the direction as a series of islands that is surrounded by whirlpools *wink wink*. That was yesterday, now our favorite young hyuga is walk a trail heading towards a port town looking for food on the way thinking about her next move. Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of ANBU with blank mask and the kanji for 'root'

"E-e-e-epppp"

"Hinata formerly from the Hyuga clan," says ROOT member number 1

She didn't answer because she was shaking in fear of the two eerie looking man

"Tsst I did not why you asked this is cleanly the little girl Danzo-sama tasked us to receive," says the cleanly new member of ROOT. Sosuke is new to ROOT because his second cousin once removed happen to be Torune Yamanaka and thought he had the making of a fellow root member. He was due to have his emotion and free-willed removed next week.

Hinata watched as the two have their little chat he remembers that she secretly borrowed (stole) some paper, flash and smoke bombs from the cavern before she depart from the couple.

She quickly and stealthily reaches for the flash bomb hoping to distract the pair so she can run away.

She succeeded with getting the bombs but before she can use them the pair finish their argument and turns their attention to her.

"OK little girl just come with us and we will take you somewhere safe, don't make she any more difficult than it has to be," says Sosuke while reaching for her hand.

She drop the bomb from her hand as she appear to be grabbing hand then.

FLASH

She books it trying to escape, as she does this she recalled some safety tips her mother gave her in case she runs into trouble. Just when she looks like she is getting away.

BAM

"AHHHH" she screams as she is sucker punch by the first ROOT member.

"You're an idiot allowing yourself to get your tricked by such an stupid trick," says the monotone member of ROOT downcasting the girl as she that it was good

"ARGH SHUT UP I LET MY GUARD DOWN THAT ALL," says the rightful mad Sosuke glaring at the two before handcuffing the girl and yanking her to him before he harshfully land a fist in her stomach.

-3 Hours Later-

The odd trio of misfits stops by a river 45 miles North of Tanzaku town

As you look at the trio you would notice a few changes.

Hinata is covered in scrapes and bruises, with rip and tear in her clothes but otherwise fine.

ROOT member #1 is sitting lotus style seemingly staring of into space, while Sosuke is washing his face in the river.

"How much longer til we meet our contact at the check point," says Sosuke as he dries his face with his shirt.

"A few more hours," says our monotone frenemy

"A FEW MORE HOURS THAT TOO DAMN LONG"

"You could just fall in the river and never come back up"

"YOU LIKED THAT WON'T YOU"

As the two argues again the ever quiet and even planning Hinata pulls a hidden paper bomb from her coat, remembering a lesson from her instructor about always keeping a few weapons hidden on you at all times. The paper bomb was a small one not enough to kill her opponents but enough to free her from her bonds and push her into the river while the shockwave pushes her guest and the smoke covers her tracks. She just needs to time it jjjjjuuussstttt right.

Waiting

…

Waiting

…..

WAITING

….

NOW

"ARGH 'sign' lets just go alrea-," says Sosuke never completing thought just as he close his eye

 **BOOM**

After detonating the bomb 2.5 ft. away hinata severely underestimated the bomb. It got the job done by breaking her cuffs if that what you're asking. No what she underestimated was the blast radius and the power behind the blast. While it disorientated her enemies the bomb harshly knock her into the river causing her to hit her head on a rock in the water knocking her out. While the current carried her body away our two ROOT members was just grabbing their bearings.

"Well shit….Danzo-sama is going to kick our skinny pale asses for this one," says Sosuke as the monotone ROOT member chose to look at him or did he deadpan with his sweat dropping hard to tell with mask and hoodie on.

"…Let's go report back to Lord Danzo," our monotone friend says as he shunshin back to base while our over excited friend shouts "WAIT FOR ME DAMMIT"

10 Miles Down the road

"Come on Ero-Sennin, Grandma Tsunade (explain in next chapter) and Shizune-nee-san" "Oink" "Oh and Tonton lets get going I want to get some major training down. If I'm going to be a cooler ninja than dad and a stronger ninja than mom and be the greatest hokage who ever lived I need to train to take the hat from jiji," says our future Orange Hokage.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU DAMN BRAT gaki (brat) have no respect for their eldest," says the super-pervert.

"Hehehe I respect you Jiraiya-sensei it's just you're a….," as he looks away toward the river.

"I'm just a what gaki" says Jiraiya as he, Tsunade and Shizune stops to look at the blond only to see him pointing at the river.

"Hi pervy sage, baachan what that floating in the river," says the curious 6 year old.

"Uh oh just child drowning in the river…," says Jiraiya only to pause and then only for everyone to Owl stare into to space screaming " **DROWNING"**

Jiraiya jumps into the water heads to the rock that is holding the unconscious body of one former hyuga.

As Jiraiya brings her body to shore, Naruto couldn't help but stare at her as if she was only thing that mattered in the world.

While Naruto was staring Tsunade checks on Hinata only to see the bruises and wound on her and a little water in her lungs. So Tsunade heals her while Shizune gets the water out of her lungs and restarts her breathing and stable her condition. As seeing this Jiraiya couldn't help but chuckles at Naruto.

"Like what you see gaki," as the leac-I mean the sage says to our young hero only to hear him say "beautiful."

When he says this hinata unknowingly blush for some reason, how she blushing while unconscious the world will never know.

A few seconds later he blushes after hearing the cutest cough he ever heard.

"Cough cough cough"

"Phew ok she's fine but she will be out for a few hours but other a few bruises here and there she will be fine now the question is what to do with her," says the famous slug queen.

As her, Shizune and Jiraiya ponders this Naruto notices her seal on her forehead.

"Hi baa-chan, ero-sennin what that on her head."

"Hmmmmm look like the caged bird seal only alter and…." Says the toad sage before flooding the place with KI (Killer Intent)

 **"THOSE BASTARD HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO THIS LITTLE GIRL THE HYUGAS HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME. HOW DARE THEY BANISH THIS CHILD AND LEAVES HER TO FIN FOR HERSELF,"** says the reallllllllly pissed off sage

"…can we take her with us? If she is alone and banish she can stay with us," says a verrry hopeful blond.

"….. Why not," says the sage before he picks her up and carries her on his back continue their journey while our favorite blond jump around over-excited.

About 5 hours later after a 2 hour boat ride and a hop, skip and a jump away and we find our favorite group of people and a unconscious hyuga resting in a forest in the Land of Whirlpool 4 hours, by civilian pace, from the main gate of Uzushiogakure (Hidden Eddy Village/Hidden by Whirling Tides).

"Urgh" says our heroine as she slowly open her eyes. When she does she notice that the sky is darken, she cover in the comfiest and warmest sleeping bag of her life and the smell of delicious, juicy and tender meat being cook over a fire.

Her stomach started to growls as she drools over the meat, not noticing our blond hero snickering as watches her. Only for her stomach to growls again did she snap out of it.

"I'm guessing our guess is hungry naru-chan why don't you give her something to eat while I check and see to her wounds," says the slug queens.

As he hands her the tray of food and his hand slightly brushes against her, she blushes as she see his patented smile.

As he did this he says "Hi I Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet ya!"

 **A/N:** So the chapter is done, excuse the grammar my writing skills are improving. So Tsunade and Shizune our in the story but they will be explain in the next chapter. Still need a beta but hi doing the best I can next update will be add on the weekend. Ideas for the story either PM or review me. Also maybe added a new story just to spice it add. Anyway Ja ne! TheDon out! :D


	6. Interlude

**A/N:** Sorry my adoring fans. A short chapter this week. But before that a few updates. One yes people Sakura is now in the harem. Two I'm adding Memna to the story however he is Naruto confuse evil twin, it will be in the next chapter. That chapter should be in tomorrow later that night. I have it finished just editing it and researching some last few thing so no worries. Also this chapter explain why Hiashi was mean to Hinata and why he is not the father. I had to add a little twist so enjoy this chapter. And **F-CK YOU** Haterz.

 **-Under the streets of Konoha-**

Here, we find a man. Sitting in a throne –like chair in the cover of darkness. This man has his right eye cover, hiding and protecting Shisui eye, an x-cross scar on his chin. His right arm bandage and cover protecting the 12 sharingan and the deform arm with the First Hokage face on it. This old fossil once held for the title the _Shinobi no Yami_ or Shinobi of Darkness: Danzo Shimura.

"Report"

Kneeling in front of him is the two root member who tried to kidnap Hinata a week ago.

"Lord Danzo we regret to inform you we lost the Hyuga you had request us to capture. Due to complications *glare at Sosuke for a brief moment which didn't go unnoticed by Danzo* the target fell in a river 10 or so miles from the extraction point where we tried to find her body only to lose her trail entirely." Said random ROOT member

"Just for the record how was I supposed to know she had a low powered paper bomb in her jacket? I thought you said you remove all the equipment she had and that civilians can't buy paper bomb?" says the fearful new recruit.

"You should have known not to take no chances, no matter the target always assume the target is a threat and act with extreme prejudice." Says the monotone but aggravated ROOT member.

"How was I supposed to know a six ye-," didn't have a chance to finish due to the overwhelming killer intent.

"ENOUGH. *cough* Do you think she survived?" says the warhawk.

"It is a 50/50 chance she did sir. It may be possible she was just lucky. However permission to speak freely sir." Asked our monotone friend

"Granted"

"Is it possible the eye failed, I mean no disrespect sir but I thought you said it take a while to use it again? It may be possible to forget the plan it seems you may have to stop due to how we-," the monotone random ROOT member say before Torune cuts off his head and disappear but in the shadows.

"AHEM Sosuke it time for your punishment. Fu take our trigger happy friend to the chamber." Says the leader before Fu take a whimpering to chamber.

"Sir no disrespect but he was on to something. You did say the eye may take 10 years before you can use it again." Says Torune from the shadow of Danzo chair.

"Your concern is noted but not need the eye is in perfect condition and will be ready for the Uchiha extermination. May sure everything is going according to plan." Says a bored and annoyed fossil.

"Sir"

' _hm maybe I should modify the seal or stop them from having their own thought but my own. No I would have to monitor how they fight every time I send one out. Or maybe….."_ thinks our favorite dictator before getting lost in his thoughts not know a similar conventions is going on.

 **Hokage office**

…

…

"*sigh* you have got to be the dumbest father I had the pleasure of knowing." Says an aged Hokage while smoking on his pipe

"I know but it was the only thing I can think of. I know I don't deserve to be a father after all I have done to her but it was the only way to protect her. My **_Father_** wanting to turn her in to a political breeding machine just so he can **_better_** the clan and improve our standing. I had Hitomi help but it wasn't enough. He turned my youngest and nephew against her along with the rest of the clan just because he couldn't change her like he could Hanabi. With the info of you telling me Naruto is leaving with Sensei I could use that to save her. I had my grandaunt and uncle give her aid and take her close by. I had the contact lens and the anti-cognitive seal so Danzo can't control after the Kumo incident with my brother. By banishing her she can be safe from the clan, she may hate me but if she safe I am content. Beside now me, Hitomi and Shina can fix this clan from destroying themselves. That and my brother own me big time, the fact that he is Hinata biological father, she is my daughter just as much as his." He says as his dark chuckle towards the end.

"Ah yes I remember the incident that made it impossible for you to have kids. I still find it hard to believe you conceived Hanabi. Hehehe and to think the great Hiashi asked his brother to sleep with his wife just to grant her the child she always wanted, that take balls of steel my friend. I hope you know what you're doing." Says the very tired Hokage

"Me too Hiruzen me too, *chuckles* I could use a drink," says the equally tired head clan member.

"Me too *sign* I'm too old for this shit. I hope Naruto have what it takes, 85% of the village, shinobi included, still hates him with a passion. Man I'm getting to old for this."

 **-Uzu-**

Said kid sneeze before dodging from dozen on kunai.

"DODGE," says a overexcited kunochi before she throws him to a prevy shinobi who wants revenge for the prank said child pulled today.

"WHY ME?"

 **-Konoha-**

"Question Hokage-sama you think Danzo will find out about this?"

"*Dark chuckle* I wouldn't worry about that," cue evil twinkle in said Kage eye.

 **So there hope some of you are happy? Anyway expect next chapter soon, very soon. Also I have some stuff explain in the next arc. Anyway Ja Ne TheDon out!**


	7. Training

**A/N:** So it done it official the academy/wave arc is underway. Yes Sakura is in the harem, Menma with have his own mini-harem. JiraTsun is mention and will be the de facto parent to Naruto/Menma and their girls making a GIANT family. Sakura will be in the story in the next chapter and no she is not a fangirl, couldn't do it since she is in she can't be one. The rest of the harem will meet Naruto again or for the first time. Forgive the grammar my writing skill still needs right. Need a Beta reader if interested PM me. Review or PM with idea it is welcome but please hold off on the insults (you know who you are). Anyway enjoy!

-Uzukage tower, Uzushiogakure Ruins-

A beautiful summer's day. The wind is blowing, the clouds is flowing, birds flying in the air and the water is just right. On a river that happen to runs through the ruins of uzu we find a red, black, and white building, Uzukage tower and on top of it we find an awes-(BAMF the boy shouts to the author)…BAMF of a shinobi standing on top of said tower. He stands at 5'4, with sun-golden yellow hair with crimson red highlights. An almost skin tight long sleeve muscle shirt with the right sleeve cut out and tribal like tattoo. Loose baggy ANBU in black with multiple pockets and orange line on the side. Black steeled-toed combat boots. A Black haori with orange flames and orange string holding the collar with kanji for orange demon flash. A broadsword that look like a mix of Cloud Strife's Fusion sword and Ichigo Kurosaki Zangetsu on his back going diagonal with the handle over his right shoulder and twin tsurugi/ken swords on his waist, one is midnight black with crimson red shadow tint on it and the other is snow white with midnight black shine on it (think of Elucidator and Dark Repulser the swords kirito from sword art online uses just thicker and slightly broader) all three sword are unnamed (thinking of names could use suggests). Said shinobi happens to be 12 year old Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki and it is one day before the 6 year training trip he has been on with Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata, Anko, and Menma (will be explained shortly) will come to an end. He can't help but remember the blood (ramen), sweat (ramen), tears (ramen), laugh (ramen) and, did I mention ramen that went into the torment, head cracking and excruciating difficult training he went through.

 **First year of training**

After the night Hinata woke up of her near-death experience, she and Naruto sort of clicked, through Naruto feels her stuttering cute. They eventually became the greatest of friends to the point Hinata is almost hanging off Naruto arm, much to his godparents amuse and the blonde's confusion. During that time Kurama and Jiraiya began Naruto tor-training. Jiraiya teach Naruto the shadow-clone jutsu so he can multi-task and gain the experience , since Naruto had High God-like-levels charka it made easier and increase cognitive ability makes it easier for him to spawn thousands of clone and dispel them at the same time with only a minor headaches (without the aid of the fox). 1100 clones: 100 worked on ninjutsu (basic, elemental, yin, yang, yin-yang, and all in between), 100 practice dragon fist and god fist dubbed titan fist (imagine Goku and vegeta fighting style mixed with batman and assassin's creeds fighting style since he has no style can't have him look like superman {no offense superman fans but he can fight expect in the new 52 universe}), 100 practiced breaking genjustu, 100 on fuinjutsu, 200 on charka control, 100 on shuriken and kunai training, 100 on sword training (mixed kirito, kenshin himura, and cloud style), 100 on Kurama charka and the last 100 worked on basic control of the **Alpha Stigma**. Tsunade take the last 100 for reading books to increase his metahuman cognitive mind (can't have him OP but dumb I mean that so cliché). While the clones are working Jiraiya had put gravity, weight, and resistances seals on Naruto basically making him have 100 times the worlds normal gravity thanks to his heavy bone density to work on his physical capabilities, 100 pounds on his arms and 200 on the legs, while the resistance seal is level two (For a six year Naruto was sort of fit physically from running for his life). Each morning he did 30 laps around Uzushiogakure then a 15 minute break followed by 100 push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, squats, punches and kicks, and suicide (basketball drill, look it up). Then a 30 minute break, next is a beating I mean hand to hand unarmed combat training where Tsunade and Kurama healed him only to send him right back in for more. When Jiraiya and Kurama was enjoying themselves, pay back for the pranks he pulls, it help his strategy and creativity for seals.

While Naruto was going through hell, Hinata was going through something similar but less painful. Tsunade and Shizune came up with the idea of using charka pills to increase the charka levels of someone after having to go through the training. She dubbed senzu beans (had to steal it). When the person is tired the beans slightly increase the charka amount of a person. A person with genin charka levels can increase jounin level without the strain on your body after a few months. While the pill was working it magic Tsunade made Hinata physically train too Senju Style. She had to do 15 laps and half of the physical workout Naruto did. Once the pill completed it job she made 600 clones: 100 on medical ninjutsu, 100 on slug/snake version of the gentle fist, 300 on Fire, Lightning, and Water Release and the last 100 on Storm release or at least attempt it.

6 months in Hiruzen had arrived to drop off Anko to receive her bi-yearly check up on her curse mark seal. During the stay she and Naruto were like to peas in a pod from pissing off ANBU that came with the hokage to embarrassing hinata. While bored one day waiting on Jiraiya who went to do research (have fun/playtime with Tsunade *wink wink* minds in the gutter XoX) she stumble upon Hinata using the snake style, curious she watches…..until she got bored and frustrated so she help hinata while making fun of her because of her crush on Naruto (she watched and teases with interest). Eventually it was time for the old man to return to the village only to tell the old man she was staying. So it was now Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko who trains Hinata.

 **Second year of training**

Into the 2nd year both Hinata and Naruto had finished the second step to element release training during that time Naruto and unlock Lava, Boil, and Magnet Release. He is working on Wood and Ice release, not releasing you need a certain proportion of Earth, Water, and Yin Release for wood and the right proportion of wind and water for ice. Hinata had learn to incorporate Storm release into the Lioness Fist (Anko named it the Badass Gentle fist at first but Shizune killed that noise) and the Element to make it into the style as well. Naruto also did the same thing into his Dragon God/Titan fist (Anko wanted it to be the Kitsune fist since the style remind her of a fox and Naruto has whiskers but Kurama shut that down the minute he hear saying it nothing like the Kitsune fist he knows plus Jiraiya that Dragon God fist was better than Titan so Naruto cant which name is better). Hinata had started fuinjutsu and just turn to a Level 3 seal master (Shizune level 4, Tsunade level 5, Naruto level 8.5 and Jiraiya level 10) and had started using Gravity seals. When she asked Tsunade why til now, the answer "I don't want my student to be bulky" if that made any different she had an amazing body for a 6-7 year old. Anyway currently she is at 35 times the normal gravity. Naruto took a shine to kenjutsu like his mother. He even combine fuinjutsu and kenjutsu to make the infinite sword style, his favorite move is Unlimited Blade works. Thanks to Kurama vast knowledge of the multiverse and Naruto **Alpha Stigma** he can create seal in the middle of the air (much to the annoyance of a certain toad sennin) and the collection of sword Uzu had laying around (most from the corpse of follow clansman) Naruto can seal the sword in his mindscape and thanks to Kurama and the wonderment of seals he created his own version of UBW but decided to use it as a last resort, thank to destroying a HUGE proportion of Uzu remaining building on the left side of the river and labeling it as a S-rank Kinjutsu. Also creating Starburst multi-stream (which is basically star burst stream where he have blade thrown in the air while during the technique at the same time using seals to release new blade then have the blade rain down on him as he run at Mach 1+ speed doing a x-cross scissors cut on his opponent). Hinata weapon of choice (thanks to once again Anko) is claws to extend her reach with Lioness Style and Kushina's scythe with a chain and sickle. Thanks to Naruto Charka-Chain (Adamantine Chain Sealing) Release and seals Hinata basically has endless supply of chains if it ever breaks. A couple of months before the year ends Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune leaves to go to the mainland. Jiraiya to follow a lead on the Akatsaki (which was Itachi) and Tsunade need some supplies. Hinata and Anko are in one of the training fields on the far end of uzu having an all-out spar to see how far Hinata has progress. Naruto however had a run in with Murphy's Law again. Our self-proclaim orange hokage was in the forest surround Uzu about 15 mile from the main gate, trying to recreate another technique the fox showed him, Getsuga Tenshou. He realize that it a combination of Fire, Wind and Yin Release creating Blaze style and incorporating it into his sword. As he train he is seemingly unaware that he was been watched by a 6 man squad of ROOT ANBU members and an unknown.

*Whoosh* Thud Thud Thud **BOOM**

…

"Target down, ready to transfer target to the rendezvous point"

"Affirmat-" **BOOM**

"*Whistle* well there goes half our unit," says Sosuke (apparently he went through the brainwashing but never lost his personality except around Danzo)

…..

"You know you guy suck at a conversa-"

" **Wind style: Pressure Gauge"**

 **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu"**

 **"Wind Fire Collaboration: Phoenix Overdrive Jutsu"** Thanks to hidden shadow clones (he had attempts on his life so he was a bit paranoid), Uzumaki's Mind's Eye of Kagura, and the element of surprise Naruto took out 5 out of 6 ROOT members

" **FUCK THAT HURT** " screams and livid Sosuke glaringly taking out his short sword.

As the wind is blowing/shifting and a single leaf just happen to glide to the middle of the field while the two is glaring at each other. Using the leaf as unofficial signal the two meets in the middle. Strike Right, dodge Left, dropping strike from the left shoulder to the right hip, Jump, Parry stab, side step downward strike, rotate clockwise to parry strike spin to counterstrike. Separate, slip in stance while glaring at his opponent to intimidate him, at the same time releasing gravity seal from 250 to 150 time the world's gravity. Rinse repeat, as this is going on Sosuke is beyond livid, infuriated, fuming in fact while pissed he can't even scratch this gaki.

They broke apart only for Naruto to suddenly appear in front of him ready to strike him down leaving himself open on purpose to give Sosuke a false sense of security (think how Emiya hero spirit fights). It work Sosuke noticed the open and strike at his chest hope kill him only to lose his hand in the process, followed by a Spartan kick to his chest, kicking him into a tree. Sosuke, while daze, looks at him with rage filled eye. To Naruto, he looked and see suicidal tendencies in his eye. Sosuke was able to activate the standard ROOT seal when a Crimson Wakizashi sword pierces his chest.

"Wwwhat" says a flabbergasted Sosuke before the sword is yanked from chest killing him in the process. From the shadow comes out a 4'8 7 year old ROOT member with a Kitsune mask walks out. The masked member removes his mask revealing a black haired Naruto stares curiously at our blond hero. A shock Naruto just look at his doppelganger nearly losing his head in the process. Dodges Right, dodge Left, Jump, side step, duck, roll, backflip while kicking forward, jump in shock anime style while screaming about pointy things. Uses a wind jutsu to buy you some breathing room. Apply paralysis seal on the doppelganger back.

Said doppelganger look at our hero and tilt his head and asked "Tell me why didn't you kill me."

"Honestly I was curious who are you?" says our confused ninja/hero

"I am clone X-23 (for our Marvel fan giggity XP) from Project Kitsune" say the monotone captive.

"What Project Kitsune" says our even more confused hero.

"A few decades ago Lord Danzo tried to get the Leaf's nine-tailed Jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki into ROOT, when that failed he took blood samples from all mission she took and the times she was in the hospital. Seven years ago Lord Danzo had 1022 failed attempt trying to create a child with the ability to survive the usage of the fox's charka until he create me. I am the 1023 attempted to creating the prefect jinchuuriki hence X-23. My mission was to kill you and take the nine-tails back to Konoha to be the 4th Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki replacing. For the past year I had been watching you, studying you and I been told that we are brothers same parents and everything, only differences I was grown in a test tube. So brother I have a question what is happiness?"

"Why do you ask, you don't have emotions or something?" says our really confused, curious and pissed off hero.

"What emotions? I'm…..curious, it seems fun, I believe that the word, and I'm curious what it's like to be loved or happy. All I ever experience…. is darkness, cold and bloody darkness. So I'm curious what's like to be love?" says our emotionally distraught child.

Naruto was seeing red. He found someone who was basically his twin, his flesh and blood a brother stolen and created from his parent's blood, and he was being treated like he was in his early childhood only worse, he sought to make a change, a differences. For the whole afternoon Naruto share his life story with him and notice an emotion inhibitor/slave seal on his brother's body. This pissed Naruto off to no ends. He leads his lab clone/brother to the village around the same time Jiraiya and the other returns wondering what happen to Naruto. Only to see a VERY pissed off Naruto approaches with a black haired clone. After explaining the situation and some tearful hugs from the girls Naruto names him Menma and treats him like the younger twin brother he always wanted.

 **Third year of training**

Turns out Menma has a bastard version of the **Alpha Stigma** (basically combine the lino doue which devour the souls of human and the alpha stigma). Shizune dubbed it the **Beta Stigma** since it's a copy of Naruto's eyes. Around the same time demoralizing him from his ROOT training.

During the year Naruto, Hinata and Menma was training to master jutsu with one or no hand seals, when the adults saw this, not wanting to be left out, chose to follow their lead. While training Kurama sense another presents in Naruto, Hinata, and Menma. He chose to keep quiet about it and left it til they matured or had the power to activate on its own. (Hehehehe big mistake) A couple of months into the years, Naruto over worked himself training himself in the yin-yang style leaving him sore and stressed. That night however changed his life forever. We find our hero standing in a wet and damp clearing kind of like a lake or pond with question marks above his head staring to find where he was.

….

"Huh where am I?"

…

Drip

"…..Okaaayyyy this is weird, hi Kurama buddy where are you? Please tell me it's a prank? … Ok I'm sorry I ate the last of the ramen and stole your meat I couldn't help it, it's the food of the gods."

"Ah young one, is this the time in which the era of Kage have sought to abuse the fruit of my labor?" says a gray old man

"…AHHHHHHHHH WHO THE HELL ARE YOU OLD MAN?"

"I say youngling is this the time in which the moon is used to make the mass atone for the sins of their father?'

"….What?" says our very confuse hero.

"….How bout this, are you the one they call Naruto Uzumaki and if so what year is it?"

"Ohhhhh yea that me Naruto Uzumaki future orange Hokage of the Hidden leaf village and it the year X750"

"*mumbles* good so it haven't happen yet, *normal voice* so young one do you know who I am?"

"Some weird old man"

"*chuckles* No young child I am Hagoromo Otsutsuki or better known as the Sage of Six paths," says the now revealed Rikudo Sennin

Cue jaw dropping and owl stare

After Naruto calming down the sage tells his life story, his dream and his failures. During the story, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed, marveled even how the story of possible the strongest family split apart by power. (Skipping convo read the manga if you want to know it just take out the sasuke reincarnation.)

"Naruto, despite the accomplishment and failures I wish to change the future. I have seen the multi-verse and each one has the same problem. Dealing with the sins me and my brother and mother have created and in each verse you, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, is the solution to fixing this problem. Normally I would talk to you when you are older but each time I happen to come when it was too late. Now I wish to help you when you're just barely able to comprehend the danger you're bout to face. I wish that you can grow and learn the power instead of having your instinct grasp the concept. However that is one flaw I did not anticipate. In the other universes you're usually the reincarnation of my son Asura. Not this time, you Naruto happen to be my incarnation the next **Sage of Six Paths**. However not only I cannot not help you in controlling my power, or do you have my eye *mumbles* even through you don't need it *normal voice* but I do have another solution."

"Oh what would that be sage-jiji?"

 **"Ningen I thought I taught you better than to disrespect your elder?" says a giant nine-tailed fox**

"Kurama where were you been buddy!"

 **"Who said I was you buddy you damn gaki."** Giving him the bird.

"Ah Kurama, my son prefect timing. Naruto instead of giving you all my knowledge I will give you my power but Kurama will have my knowledge, he will teach you and show you the way. I trust you won't make too difficult for him, ah son."

 **"hehehe No promises."**

"Well I have to go, though I have a little surprise for you both."

Turns out Hagoromo had added another tail making the fox the new ten-tails/juubi but Kurama felt that that should be kept a secret until the time is right so he didn't grow the extra tail yet.

While Naruto and Kurama was going through their conversation, Hinata and Menma was going through something similar. Hinata had both Hamura (Hagoromo twin brother) and Kaguya Otsutsuki talk to her. It just so happen Hinata has the **Tenseigan** and the **Shikotsumyaku** (dead bone-pulse KG) and a power increase in her **Byakugan** that lets her see in color, while Menma had Asura as his guide. Due to certain circumstance Kaguya gave Hinata all her knowledge while Hamura stayed in her head to guide and train her. While Asura choose to stay and trains her as well.

Toward the end of the year and the beginning of the fourth year all three trained their new skills. Naruto and Menma signed the toad summoner's contract and began the beginning stage of sennin mode. Hinata already had the slug and slug signed and was in progress of practicing her sennin mode.

 **Fourth, Fifth, and Sixth Year**

During this time Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and Anko decide to give the children experience. So Jiraiya takes Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune takes Menma, and Anko takes Hinata. They felt that the kids should see the world while during C-rank mission. That way they can see the world is not just black and white but have their first kill out of the way (Menma killed before so Tsunade just took him to make him emotionally stable) and create new techniques along the way. They would meet once every two months to swap stories and spend time together. The girls became a level 8 seal master before they quit because they felt it was more the guys' field. Menma was a level 6 when he joined now him and Jiraiya is level 10 seal master while a certain knucklehead is a level 5 Uzumaki seal master (level 15 master, there 20 levels altogether). Thanks to this he removed the seal on his tongue and the seal on Hinata head. His greatest achievement so far is making a age regeneration seal making both Tsunade and Jiraiya 30 year old as their anniversary present so they can have kids, making Tsunade cry and Jiraiya have a shit-eating grin that says "We bout to make a mini-pervert." They was missing for days until they came back looking like a mess. Leaving a confuse Menma, a blushing Hinata and a chuckling Naruto and Anko.

 **Current time**

Kumara had felt the children was too strong and thought they should seal 80% of their power. Naruto had reluctantly agreed making him and the others High Genin in power. However Jiraiya said if he reached the level he was before his sealing he would be twice as strong so from the middle of the fourth year to where he currently at in time (which is 2 year total 10-12, plus I have to keep some secret, I'm evil I know), he had sealed himself 5 times making him insanely strong but kept it on a low profile. Why you asked? Because I doubt you would like to deal with ignorant and annoying civilian counselors when you get back. Menma is sealed 3 times and Hinata is 2.

While reminiscing on the past Naruto failed to realize Hinata and Anko creeping up on him waiting to pounce of their favorite blond. Waiting…..Waiting…..Waiting…..Waiting….NOW

"WHISKERS" screams the two beauty.

Hinata is developing well. 5'1 twelve year old beauty with her lavender bluish-purple hair is down to her shoulder/mid-back. Wearing her lavender jacket open with a purple bikini tops holding her C-cup breast, mesh shirt underneath with black short-shorts, black heels boot that reaches to her knees. An Uzumaki seal on her bikini, Senju on her right shoulder, her mother' hyuga clan necklace, and Midnight Blue emblem promise ring on her right hand with Naruto name writing in kanji tattoo over her heart. Anko with a Black Trench Coat, a mesh shirt with orange bikini top and mini-skirt and black hiker boots. Stand at 5'4 eighteen going on nineteen with heavy but perky well-developed breast. With an Uzumaki necklace and a pearl purple promise ring on her right hand with her hair reaching his lower back but tied with a hair clip to look like her standard pineapple style and the kanji Snake B-tch under her right breast.

After a kiss on his cheeks by the two beauty Hinata asked "Ruto-kun you know what today is?"

He answer "the day before we go back to the village?" Tilting his head playing dumb.

Only for Hinata to give him a cute glare.

He chuckles "Sorry Hime I was joking *kisses her on the cheek* it the day we became friends!" Smiling at her making her blush and Anko giggles.

"So whiskers ready to go show the village one of the baddest BAMF this world ever seen?" asked the 18 year old snake mistress.

Our blond hero smiles with an evil spark in his eye and smiles "Hebi-hime you have NO idea."

 **So that is it the beginning of the second arc the chapter are longer but not too long have to keep the suspense going. Anyway more chapter soon maybe later this week. Depends on how the week goes. I'm thinking of adding a co-author just in case Im missing for so time to keep the story going. Thinking of add another story and it maybe a Time-fic and I know what your thinking 'here we go another time travel story' but who cares it my story so XP *rashberry* Anyway Ja ne TheDon out!**


	8. The Return

**A/N:** Real quick Ladies and Gentlemen I plan to make some changes the poll is still the same just adding a few...twerk if you will. So here is the Academy/Mizuki arc. Enjoy!

 **-Konoha-**

…..

Peaceful

So quiet, so calm, so surreal, so, so, so,…boring.

Those was the thoughts of Hiruzen Sarutobi aka the Third Hokage (Fire Shadow)

You see Sarutobi, thanks to a certain red haired blond, found a way to defeat the bane of every Kage…paperwork. Thanks to this he was able to read every edition icha icha, Jiraiya and Naruto version (Naruto bet Jiraiya he can make a better version of the series…..he is currently has the most book in the entire world, the ENTIRE world) so with nothing left to do here he is sitting in an office, bored out of his mind with a room full of ANBU who happens to be very amused with the current state of their leader.

…..

…..

"DAMMIT WOULD SOMETHING TO HAPPEN, ANYTING TO HAPPEN HELL I EVEN TAKE A TORA MISSION RIGHT NOW," Sarutobi screams while the ANBU bust out laughing their asses off. Someone should have told him to be careful what you wish for.

(Mad running to the door)

"Hokage-sama," yelled a random shinobi.

"BOUT KAMI-DAMN TIME *cough* how can I help you?" sweatdrop from Yugao aka Neko and the other ANBU.

"Sir there are 8 suspicious individuals heading towards the gate, one of them happens to be a kumo shinobi," said a scared nameless shinobi.

"ANBU with me and you *point to nameless shinobi* get me Dragon tell him to head for the gate," Sarutobi said while jumping out a window

At the gate we find 6 shinobi and 2 interesting people having a dancing rap battle per say.

"Yo say ho," says a dancing dark skinned shinobi

"Yo hi ho," says a hopping red haired blond

Sweat dropped from the now arrived hokage with ANBU to the 5 cloaked shinobi

"….Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" says the confused hokage

"Hello sensei," says the now revealed Jiraiya along with Tsunade, Shizune, a little girl, Anko, Hinata, and a dancing Naruto

"Okaaayyyy that explains yall but what with the dancing/rapping kumo shinobi," asked Sarutobi while he hear:

"Yo! Say! Ho!

You know my name, you know my fame, don't be lame!

Eight Tails, thats me, da rappin, Killer Bee

A Tailed Beast resides, inside my hide!

Makin' beats and rhymes and I'm makin' 'em live

Its what a Jinchuuriki needs to survive

Battle and battle up here in the Bee Hive!

Step aside and prepare to be petrified

Cause it's hard out there for a Jinchuuriki

When you're fightin' and recitin' and your rhymes are freaky

My vanquished foes do the dance of defeat

And we celebrate my win with these ice cold beats!

Me and Eight-Tails, ain't nothin' gonna sever

It's win, win, win till the end forever!

Ya know my power, make ya cower, every hour

Eight Tails, Killer Bee to the third degree

Ya know my swords, my awards, hittin' chords

Eight Sword Style from the hills to the fjords," rapped the dark skinned shinobi

"Oh him, that Kirabi or Killer B he with me. Since me and him are friends he want to see if he can make a treaty with us he even brought the untouched dead body of Hizashi with him," says a hyper Naruto.

"Okay but Naruto why are you dancing?"

"Oh I tried some of kaa-chan new energy pills and" I been like this ever since," beams a sugar-rushed Naruto

A collective "Kaa-chan" was scream from everyone expected the cloaked shinobis

A bashfully embarrassed Tsunade answers "Since Jiraiya is his godfather and we got married 3 years ago we sort of adopted Naruto and made him a senju hehehehe." As she rub the back of her head with a little girl in her arms and Jiraiya arm wrap around her waist as he has a shit-eating grin on his face that said 'yea I hit that.'

"…..should I even ask about the girl?"

"Hehehehe she our daughter," smiles Jiraiya

 **WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTT!**

"LOL that my fault jiji I made a seal that can reverse someone age and the two people I tested on kaa-chan and ero-sennin and made them 25. The minute it was done ero-sennin take kaa-san and left for a week as you can see imouto-chan is the result," says our hero.

Faster than the Hiraishin, Sarutobi appear in front of a giddy/beaming Naruto

"An age regeneration seal you say, Naruto my new favorite person in the world so good to see you again how about 30 bowls of Ichiraku ramen as you tell me about this Kami-infested gift," as he drags Naruto away with an almost fake pleasant smile on his face while Naruto group laughs following them.

After a heavy intake of ramen and catching up with teuchi and ayame. Naruto and the gang along with Dragon, Neko, and Oni are standing, or in some cases sitting, in the Hokage's office.

"So how strong are they?" asked the oldest person in the room

"Let start with Anko sensei.

Anko currently is low S-rank. She mastered Fire and Earth base manipulation. Complete sennin training with the Snake and just so happen to erase Orchi-teme name off the summoners scrolls and killed Manda for us. She even can use the new curse mark to store senjutsu charka and use it for pure charka manipulation like say make charka wings on her back.

Hinata is about the same mid to low S-rank. She also mastered Fire, Lighting, and Water manipulation. Mastered to the point of making the storm release and a step further and made the fire storm release (had to do it: D). Master Sennin mode as well as her Byakugan, Tenseigan, and her Shikotsumyaku. Her taijutsu is flawless, bet she can give Gai a run for his money especially with those bones of hers. And while she doesn't have a curse seal she does have a seal that stores senjutsu charka among other things. Strength that equal to ten Tsunade and on her way surpassing her in medical ninjutsu she just need experiences.

Last but definitely not least is the brat *Oi*. The kid is a monster, he is at least SS rank. Mastery of all 5 elements plus Yin, Yang, and Yin-Yang not to mention the sub-elements. Sennin mode, Kyuubi mode, complete control over the Alpha Stigma and the emotion to keep it in check. Side note never piss him off it took all of us plus the Kyuubi to calm him down good thing we were on tenrou island (yep the same one) otherwise Uzu would be a pile of dust right about now. Anyway moving on, a seal master, *mumbles* higher than me, strength that could equal a hundred Tsunades but don't uses it he says it take the fun out of a fight (Damn straight it does. *POW* I'm sorry) and a bunch of other thing he won't tell me about like the seal he use for his kenjutsu.

And that is with the seals on, if they took it off I don't want to know." Tells Jiraiya as he trembles from the thought of unsealing their powers.

"That is new and all and I commend you for your work but who this Menma you character you wrote about in your reports." Ask Hiruzen

"Oh Menma here he just a little shy see." Says Naruto as he point to Menma whose face is half way past the window with the black-eye face stare like he is pouting.

…..

…

…

"Ahem Menma get in here." Tsunade says too sweetly with that disobey your mother if you dare face.

Fastest then the eye can see we find Menma hiding behind Naruto with that same stare

"Oh I almost forget Menma is the same as Naruto when it comes to his training only a little weaker than him though he make up for it in smartness, unlike someone we know (Oi). They remind me of the First and Second Hokage hehehe." Says a bashful Jiraiya.

…..

…..

…..

"I'm getting to old for this shit. *sign* Naruto, Menma, Hinata you have one week before the academy opens up again for your final two year. Use this time wisely to get situated. Kirabi I will be with you in a sec but first. (In a grandfatherly tone) Hello there little one, what your name."

"Luna," giggles the little girl in Tsunade's arm.

Luna has blond hair like her mother but spike like her father along with his dark eyes. Other than that she like almost exactly like Tsunade.

As Hiruzen plays with Luna, Naruto and B along with their tenant are having a chat.

"So Naruto what the plan, yo," asked a very serious Killer B

"The plan is for us to save as many of our brothers and sisters as we can," says a determine Kurama.

About a year ago Naruto receive a message from the Naruto of canon verse. Canon Naruto implored Naruto to save as many of the jinchuuriki as he can mainly Fuu, Yugito, Gaara, and Utakata. Yugura needed to die so Mei can lead Mizu, Yugura would be too guilty to lead. Gaara so he can be strong then he was during war. Fuu and Yugito….. Hello hot jinchuuriki host. Anyway Canon Kurama and Kurama was sort of linked so Kurama can help guide Naruto in the right direction without him not every detail of Canon verse.

Kurama only let him know the other hosts die and that they need saving. While the convo was going on Hinata with the help of Hamura was listening in and vowing to help when they can.

"With the treaty it allow me to come and relay info and with Jiraiya help from his spy net we can probably save them all…..Hopefully." Say Gyuki

"It a plan then." Says Kurama with everyone nodding their head.

But in the office Luna was laughing up a storm bring smiles to everyone face until Naruto breaks it.

"So old man *Sarutobi looks at him* can I get my inheritance and the key to Namikaze-Uzumaki Manor." Naruto smirk with a gleam in his eye planning something?

 **ENDING NOTES:** So sorry for the delay been on vacation and had final exams so I been business. STILL need a BETA but hi not complaining. Grammar suck I know but a work in process. PM me if you want to add ideas and a new OCs name so original...but couldnt think of one on short notices. Anyway look foward to more chapters. Ja Ne TheDon out! ;P


	9. Notes and Stuff

**Good News everyone first off, I'm not dead. Second I having family trouble so I may not be able to update until after new year on that note HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016 ON YEA!. Now here what I'm thinking. for the next few chapters I may be adding Kushina and Mikoto to the harem but with a twist, like no incest twist. Second yes they will be younger. Two Hiashi maybe apologizing or Hitomi. Third I need ideas for the Uchiha clans like if they should be alive but few, alive but many, dead expect for the clan head family, or dead with only the siblings and Mikoto character dying. Last but not least I maybe killing Sasuke in the Valley of the End fight but bring a clone back with an attitude change Thank MircThomas19 I was inspired by his story anyway. Leave NICE review and PM me for ideas Ja Ne!**


	10. Author Notes

Hi my loyal fan. (Cue item throwing)

So i kno i made a lot of you guys mad and i dont blame you. A lot of bad thing happened to me. From surgery to death in the family to my sister gettin married. No matter the excuse there is nothing to say but I'm Sorry.

However i am not abandoning this story. First i need to fix my laptop. It crushed/ blue screen so i have to start from scratch cause i lost what i had. Then redux the story, i notice i rushed it a little and left some holes in it among some other thing. Plus i need a beta. etc etc

So bottom line i just need to fix this story from yhe ground up. So bear with me just a little bit longer and I will fix this.

Also i need jutsu ideas so if you can think of some awesome jutsu i should add PM me.

Thank and appreciate it.

To be continued?

BigMase


End file.
